1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety harness for stairs and more particularly pertains to preventing a person from falling down a flight of stairs with a safety harness for stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fall preventing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fall preventing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing dangerous falls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,297 to Stevenson discloses a stairway safety and belt attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,039 to Bell discloses a fall prevention system for billboards.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,359 to Joachim discloses a child safety harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,782 to Lipinski discloses a skid-out highrise fire escape device
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,595 to Koch discloses fall preventing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,171 to Leach discloses a gait assistance harness apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety harness for stairs for preventing a person from falling down a flight of stairs.
In this respect, the safety harness for stairs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a person from falling down a flight of stairs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety harness for stairs which can be used for preventing a person from falling down a flight of stairs In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.